


Wondering

by Nitr0gen_Shark



Series: The Ink Demon and You [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Breeding, Demon Sex, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, Exophilia, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Loss of Virginity, Mating Bites, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pregnancy Kink, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Smut, Tentacle Dick, Teratophilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitr0gen_Shark/pseuds/Nitr0gen_Shark
Summary: You wondered into Joey Drew Studios, it started as a simple curiosity. You came back to the Studio every now and then and as you did... You started to fall in love with a demon. And you fell HARD.Might change the title idk.Also, no porn on the first chapter.
Relationships: "Bendy" | Ink Bendy/Reader, Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Reader
Series: The Ink Demon and You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062134
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	1. Curiousity Killed The Cat

There's this abandoned studio nearby, just a quick 15 minutes away down the road. 

You've passed by this place more times than you can remember. And every single time you passed by it, you got the feeling that you should go in there. You've always been curious about that place but you always decided to ignore your feelings about it, as it was probably illegal or dangerous to go in there. 

But damn, you couldn't help but wonder what was in there. 

It's 12:36 AM and you're in your house, laying awake in your comfortable bed. Your head is resting on your pillow. You're wondering if you should go or not. 'I should be asleep...' You thought tiredly to yourself, turning to your side and gazing out the window and looking up at the beautiful night sky while you contemplated.

For years, you've wanted to go in there and back then, your mother told you couldn't go, in fear of you being hurt in there. You listened. As a teen, you didn't want to go in there because your friends were concerned that you were going to get hurt. You listened. Now the only thing preventing you from going is you and your mind. 

Sure, your friends and family might be concerned but you've lost contact with them for awhile now. Plus, it'll be quick, right? After all, it's just down the street.

Sighing quietly and removing the covers off of you, you stood up, stretched, and started to get dressed. You were already dressed, but you decided not to go there in your night gown. 

You decided to wear black jeans and a dark grey hoodie. You also decided to carry a flashlight with you. You walked downstairs and went out the front door, locking it before opening your car door and getting into your car. You pulled out of the driveway and drove to that mysterious place that seemed to call your name. There were no other cars on the road, probably because it was so late at night. Finally, you pulled up there and parked in front of it. You saw those familiar big black gates that you saw when you were younger. 

You got out of your car and closed the door, locking it with your keys after. You walked up to the gates and gave it a push. It squeaked, but didn't budge. You shoved it and it opened for you with a loud creak. You walked hesitantly inside, flashlight in one hand as you reached the entrance of it. The door was slightly ajar so you pushed it open and walked inside. The door slammed closed behind you, startling you. You whipped your head around and tried opening the door but to no avail. 'Great.' You thought sarcastically before letting go of the knob with a defeated sigh. 'Now I'm stuck here.' You looked back to your surroundings. Maybe there was a exit somewhere else? 'Only one way to find out.' 

The place reeks of ink and mildew and surprisingly, the lights were still working, although they were dim. There's posters on the wall of Bendy's cartoons. You continued to walk in there in awe and child-like wonder. It felt like the entire place was stuck in time. You explore the area more, looking at desks with old art, projectors that endlessly run, and much more. 

You eventually stumbled across a corpse and your body went ridgid. Not a human corpse, but a cartoon? You didn't watch the reruns of the show much but you did remember the characters. Boris. The corpse is Boris. It almost made you cry, seeing the poor thing's insides revealed to you. You tear your eyes away from it and continued to move on, an attempt to try and forget on the gruesome sight you stumbled upon.

You end up finding the ink machine and you figured out how to get it to work. You really wanted to see how that thing would work. It excited you. 

There is pedestals in a room and you found it and began to collect items and place them on the pedestals. After that was done, you found a valve in a room and turned it. Ink started to flood the room randomly and you bolted out of the room as fast as you could. But there was now ink in your clothes. 

You decided to worry about it later. 

Ending up back at the place where the pedestals were, you turned the ink machine on by flipping the switch.

You walked back to the machine only to find it boarded up. You moved closer to inspect it when suddenly you were almost snatched by a... Monster? A ink monster? What the hell is that?! You can worry about that later. For now, you turned around and run as fast as you could, dropping your flashlight and leaving it behind. Your heart was beating so fast in your chest as you ran through the halls, noticing that there was large puddles of ink. You've never been this scared in your life. The wooden walls started to creak and break with ink pouring out of it. You screamed in absolute fear. You thought you were going to drown in this ink. 

The ink was rising to your waist and getting higher. But you could see the door and it was ajar again. You reached for it, moving closer to it, only for the wooden planks to break beneath you as you fell. 

Ink covered you head to toe. The ink felt weird all over your clothes but you decided to focus on the slight pain in your body. And you let out a groan of pain, thankfully it wasn't too painful because the ink sort of caught your fall with a loud splash. Large amounts of ink continued to drip down from the first floor. You knew you had to drain the ink or else you'd drown. You saw a valve and waded towards it and turned it, curious if it would drawn the ink. The ink immediately drained and all that was left was a few large puddles.

You continued to move further down, noticing that there was more ink to swim through and more valves to turn. 

Eventually, you ended up in a room with a pentagram, lit candles, and coffins. You were so confused but didn't have time to process any of it before you randomly passed out. But before you passed out, you swore you saw that same monster thing from earlier, hovering over you as you begin to wonder if that's how you're going to die.


	2. A Not So Rude Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You end up waking up in a strange place with multiple questions on your mind. And the worst thing about it? You're not alone. Also, this chapter is a bit longer. 
> 
> No porn yet, sorry.

Your eyes fluttered open very slowly and you squinted just a little as your eyes began to adjust to the dim lights in the room. Although they were dim, they were very bright to you at the moment. 

For some reason, you felt comfortable. Your head felt supported on something seemingly soft. Like a pillow. You sat up to realize that you're in a cot, tucked in by a thin blanket. But how? You literally passed out on a pentagram, did you sleep walk or something?! You ran a hand through your hair as you tried to recall what happened as you tried not to panic. But all you remember is you passing out on a pentagram. You took the thin blanket off of you to find out that your clothes are completely ink free. How? 

"Ah, you're finally awake." A voice said, deep and mysterious yet strangely calm. You started to hear clopping noises, as if a horse was walking. Your head turned to where you heard the voice, just to find that... Thing. Your heart went into your throat upon seeing it as goosebumps appeared on your skin. The black creature was standing by the door with a small gentle smile on its face. 

Now that this creature was closer, you realized that it reminded you of a cartoon from awhile ago. But you couldn't remember what the cartoon was called.

It walked towards you and as it did, you noticed that it had a tail with a arrow-shaped tip. You immediately stood up and backed into a corner, a attempt to get away from that creature. "S-Stay away from me!" You shouted and the black creature stopped moving momentarily. The smile left its face.

The creature let out a soft sigh. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." It said reassuringly, holding its clawed gloved hands up in surrender but you're not letting your guard down so quickly. You backed up further until your back hit against the wall behind you. You glared up at the thing. "Bullshit!" You snapped. "You tried to kill me!"

The creature frowned slightly, its tail went down a little bit. Maybe it felt shame? Regret? Didn't matter to you. The thing sighed. "I thought you were someone else..." It admitted quietly. You scoffed. "Yeah right," you shot back sarcastically.

The creature took a step towards you, startling your heart. "I'm serious. I thought you were someone that I knew." Its voice was still calm but it sounded slightly upset. Especially when it looked at you with such emotion in its eye. It reminded you of a dog when it did something bad. You sigh quietly and roll your eyes before looking up at the creature. "Fine, I'll take your word for it." Almost immediately, the black creature's tail started to swish back and forth with glee. A small smile was on its dripping face as well. "Thank you, doll," it replied with happiness. You couldn't help but blush a little at the nickname due to the fact that that's usually a name that couples call each other. But you immediately pushed that thought out of your head. The thought of you dating that thing made you wanna throw up. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," you replied nonchalantly.

The creature sat down on the cot and crossed its legs on top of one another. "Now, I know you have a ton of questions just by looking at you so go ahead and ask." Its tail was laying right next to it, tapping on the cot slightly. A question bubbled at your lips. "...What are you?" You asked quietly, looking down at your hands out of nervousness. "I am a ink demon." It smiled, as its tail started to swish around, seemingly happy. You glanced at it and realized that it really did resemble the typical demon. Horns, claws, even a tail. It did make sense but you just wanted to be sure of it. "Okay... What's your name?" You looked down at the floor. You really couldn't bare to look at that thing. It creeped you out way too much and just by looking at it, it reminded you that you may be stuck here. The demon's tail started to wag as it smiled widely. You took a mental note that tail wagging means it's happy. "Bendy." It replied with a full on grin, showing off its sharp canines, yet you decide to focus on the demon's reply. 

You were absolutely dumbfounded. Your eyes widened in shock as you looked at it. Sure, you haven't seen the cartoons in awhile but you're pretty sure that Bendy never looked this horrifying. "B-Bendy? As in the cartoons Bendy?" You stammered. 

The demon nodded with a happy hum. "Mm-hmm, the one and only." He replied cheerfully, looking at you. And since Bendy is male in the cartoons, you decide to refer to Bendy as he/him instead. You blinked a few times before responding. "But... You look so different." The creature's grin fell almost immediately and you started to think that maybe you shouldn't have said that. "...I know." He sighs, looking down at the floor. You took a small step towards him, cautiously. "I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry-" You tried to say but he cut you off. "It's okay, you had no idea." He replied. You nod a little bit, realizing that you should go back to asking questions to make the moment less awkward. "Um, where am I?" You inquired softly. The demon continued to look at the wooden ground. "Infirmary." He said bluntly, his tail swayed back and forth slowly and you took note of that. You decided to ask your final question. "And, um, not to sound ungrateful or anything, but why did you help me?" 

Suddenly, the demon's tail stopped swishing for a moment as he looked up at you. "Once I figured out that you are not the person I'm after, I figured that I could make it up to you by cleaning your clothes, and bringing you into a bed so you could sleep comfortably," Bendy looked back down at the wooden floor, tapping his hoof against the ground. "Plus, you're really interesting." He added. 

Wait what? 

He found you "interesting?" 

"E-Excuse me?" You squeaked and Bendy smiled a bit, his tail started to wag but slowly. "It has been awhile since I have seen a female human and you are absolutely fascinating to me." He replies honestly and bluntly and you can't help but blush. A bit harder than before. "O-Oh..." You fiddled with your hair nervously. Bendy laughed at that before standing up and holding a hand out to you. "Come on, allow me to show you around." 

Bendy grinned, and it startled you because of how you could see his sharp teeth due to him smiling like that. And you started to think about how his teeth could easily penetrate your neck and you'd probably die on the spot. 

You decide not to think about it for now. 

You don't take his hand and apologize for not doing so, because you didn't want to come across as impolite. The demon simply smiled and brushed it off. He began walking out of the infirmary and you followed him. Or tried to. Bendy is about 7 feet tall and had a big stride so you were practically speed walking just to keep up. He noticed your struggle and slowed down a little bit. 

"Thanks," you said, a little breathless. "You're welcome," was his response. The demon began to show you around the Studio, but it was just the second floor, but you enjoyed the tour nonetheless. You saw these legless creatures every now and then. You thought that they were more horrifying than Bendy. They were about to attack you until Bendy growled at them and then instantly moved away. Bendy also mentioned that he had a prophet named Sammy, but it appeared that he wasn't present at the moment, so you couldn't meet him face to face. But then a really important question came to mind. 

"Hey, Bendy?" You said softly to catch the demon's attention. He stopped walking and looked down at you with interest, signaling that he wanted to know what you were about to say. "How do I get out of here?" You inquired. Bendy visibly stiffened. "Well... As you know, the door locked shut behind you so the only way out would be teleporting. I suppose." He said calmly. 

You wondered how Bendy knew about the door being locked behind you, but a greater question came to mind. 

HOW THE FUCK IS TELEPORTATION POSSIBLE? 

But being the respectful soul that you are, you decide not to say that out loud. Instead you murmur;

"T-Teleporting?"

Bendy nodded. "Yes, I can teleport." He says calmly, as if it wasn't a big deal. And to him, it probably isnt. You blinked a few times. "Could you take me back home?" You ask excitedly and he nods slowly. A big smile came across your face but that smile faded when you noticed that Bendy was frowning. "Hey, what's wrong?" You questioned in a concerned tone. "Nothing, I was just wondering if you would like to come back one day, so I can show you the rest of this place... " Bendy muttered softly. The tip of his tail flicked nervously. "But I already know the answer is no so there is no point in asking..."

His tone sounded very defeated and that made you feel a little sad for him. You couldn't promise that you'd come back to the Studio, but you had to reassure him that it isn't really a definite no, otherwise you'd feel immense guilt. "Hey, knowing my curiousity, I'm bond to come back here." You give him a warm smile. He smiled back, although it was weak.

"Well, time for you to be heading home, I suppose," the demon said, making a ink portal in a nearby wall and gesturing towards it to you after it was finished forming. You stared at it in awe before looking back up to Bendy. "Are you sure this is going to take me home?" You asked cautiously and Bendy gave you a curt nod. "Mm-hmm." Was his response. You rubbed your arm nervously as you looked down at the wooden floors below you. Bendy raised a invisible eyebrow at you. "What seems to be the problem? I thought you wanted to go home." He asked in a soft tone. You huffed quietly, twirling your hair with your finger. "I know, and I still do it's just that..." You paused for a moment before clearing your thoughts and looking up at the ink demon. "Even though we've only known each other for a few hours, I feel like I want to get to know you more." You mumbled the last part as you felt your cheeks burn in embarrassment. 

And Bendy's silence didn't make it better either. Instead, it made you more apprehensive and ashamed for even saying that. You opened your mouth to apologize to him, but he spoke first. 

"I want to get to know you better as well." He replied, soothing your nerves quickly with the tone of his voice. "However, I highly doubt that people would be okay with a ink demon walking around your town so it appears that you will have to visit me instead." Bendy chuckled a little. You rubbed the back of your neck with a small giggle. "Yeah, don't worry, I definitely will." You reply back and Bendy grinned as his tail lashed back and forth with glee. You still won't fully comfortable seeing his sharp teeth as he smiled like that and it still sent shivers down your spine. 

"So, see you next time?" You say quietly.

"I will be looking forward to that day." Was his response. 

And with that, you went through the ink portal, seeing nothing but darkness until you found yourself back home. You were outside the black gates of the Studio. You didn't know what time it was but the sun was rising and it made beautiful colors. You couldn't help but stare at it for a moment before unlocking your car and driving back home, thinking about the next time you'll see that demon.


	3. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bendy become closer with each other. However, you start to feel that maybe you want more than just a friendship with this ink demon. 
> 
> Yes there is porn and this is the final chapter but I might makes this into a series. And I'm so sorry for the delay. I had gotten terrible writer's block but it's all good now :).

You continued to visit him for every weekday and every weekend. You'd stay at the Studio all night long on weekends only but on weekdays, you'd stay for a few hours with him after work before sleeping early. You two got to know each other so well. Bendy asked you what kind of things you liked and vice versa. You slowly became less and less afraid of him as he started to show that he was a really good person... Demon... Thing. He really proved to be a good friend. 

It's been about two months now since your first encounter and Bendy knows all there is to know about you and vice versa. He's told you that he used to be small and cute and resemble his cartoon counterpart very much until he got tired of pretending to be something that he wasn't and changed into the demon he is today. You couldn't help but feel very proud of him for sticking up for himself and doing things his way instead of trying to be a people pleaser. You said your thoughts out loud and Bendy seemed to... Blush? You saw grey around his cheeks and only assumed it could be that. And then he smiled warmly at you as his tail swished happily. You felt so comfortable around him and he's brought you so much happiness. 

But as days went on, you found yourself blushing more often as your heart would skip a beat when you saw him. You began to wonder if you had a crush on him but you pushed the thought aside, dismissing it as just bad food you had last night. Yet, you were terrified at the realizing that you might have a crush on him. It might not even be the same way, and if it isn't, things would be awkward between you guys during your interactions. You internally panicked. Before Bendy gently whispered your name to bring you back into the present. 

"Are you okay, doll?" He asked as he leaned in closer to your face to make sure that you're okay which only made you blush hard. Him calling you that nickname didn't make it better either.

It's Saturday night and you're laying on your cot in your own room that Bendy made for you specifically just in case you spent the night. 

Bendy was lying right next to you with a book in one hand but he put it down to focus on you. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine." You stammer out. Bendy raised a invisible eyebrow. He wanted more detail and he wasn't fully convinced. "I just was thinking about something..." You said quietly, rubbing your arm nervously. "What were you thinking about?" He prodded gently.

Oh shit. You knew this question was coming but you really didn't want to answer it. 

Your eyes widened a little bit as you began to sweat a little. You knew lying wouldn't do you any good, as Bendy would be able to see through your lies anyways. You found that out the hard way.

"I-I was thinking about you..."

Bendy sat up as his tail stiffened. You know that his tail doing that was a sign of confusion or high interest. He was pretty close to you now and that made your heart flutter excitedly. You took a deep breath and cleared your mind before speaking again. "I love you, B-Bendy." You spat out, your stuttering getting the best of you. You closed your eyes and prepared for Bendy to say he doesn't feel the same way about you to get this moment over with. 

But he doesn't say anything.

You open your eyes to find that he was grinning at you, the same grin that would've scared you weeks ago but you're now looking at it in relief, still hoping that he felt the same way. 

He reached to your face to put his hand on your cheek. You flinched a little because it caught you off guard but you started to lean into his touch. He let out a small chuckle. "I love you too." He said softly. His smooth voice calmed your nerves instantly but you were still blushing hard. You didn't get a chance to respond because Bendy leaned closer to your face and pressed a light kiss to your lips. You let out a surprised squeak as your eyes widened with your body feeling like it was on fire. Still, you kiss him back, very gently. 

The kiss is gentle and passionate and you can't fully comprehend that this is actually happening. You're in a abandoned Studio sitting in a cot with a ink demon who you're currently kissing. No one would believe you if you told them that. Well... Without evidence, that is. His lips are soft and warm. They don't even remotely taste like ink. Which was very surprising. 

Meanwhile, Bendy is enjoying the kiss. He's enjoying your texture of your lips on his. He's enjoying how your warm lips feel against his less warmer ones. He loves it and he's incredibly fascinated by you. 

Bendy eventually pulled away and looked down at you with such excitement as his tail lashed back and forth. You looked up at him and scooted a little closer to him, just inches away from your chest and his abdomen touching. You press your lips against his again, a little less gently this time as you wrap your arms around his neck, like a bow on a present. 

The demon seemed a bit surprised before wrapping his arms around your waist and letting your chest touch his chest. 

You let out a pleased hum when he slips his tongue inside very slowly. He's subconsciously making sure that you're comfortable with this. Which you are and allow him to do so. Your pleased hum turned into a soft moan as his large black tongue wrapped around yours like a snake. He groaned quietly in your mouth while his gloved hands moved from your waist down to your hips, he started to grip them gently with his claws as he lifted you on top of him. You subconsciously straddled his hips. Eventually, you started to run out of oxygen so you pulled away from his lips, panting softly with your cheeks still burning like fire. 

You realized that you were stradling Bendy's lap now and that made you blush even more but in mild embarrassment. "S-Sorry..." You attempted to move but Bendy held your hips firmly, preventing you from moving. "No, no, it's fine." He said. You nodded. 

The demon seemed to be looking you up and down. Although you couldn't see his eyes, you could tell by the way his head tilted down slightly to get a better look at your thighs. 

He's never done that before. But you didn't really mind it. You didn't feel uncomfortable under his gaze. In fact, just thinking about what he'd do to you was making your groin feel hot and tingly. He suddenly started to kiss your neck and you started to close your eyes in bliss when his lips came in contact with a certain spot on your neck. He noticed that and licked over that spot, eliciting a soft whimper out of you which made him growl lowly. 

Then, slowly and carefully, he bit your sensitive neck and suckled on it a bit, mindful of his sharp teeth. "A-Ahh..." You moaned out quietly, feeling his large semi cold hands reach underneath your shirt and gently touch your abdomen. You shivered slightly. He let go of your neck with a wet pop, leaving a dark mark on your neck. "You feel so warm..." He whispered in complete amusement, rubbing his hands up and down your sides. 

You were starting to feel butterflies in your stomach. A combo of anticipation, arousal, and nervousness. You definitely knew where this was going but you were nervous of doing this. Not only is it your first time, but Bendy is literally made out of ink. Wouldn't that be toxic? Would it give you ink poisoning? Hell, could you literally die having sex with him?

Speaking of the demon, he seemed to notice that you were zoning out. He took his hands off your ribs immediately. "Is everything okay?" He asked you calmly. You snapped out of your worries and looked up at him. "Yes, I'm fine." You reply back with a comforting smile. "You can keep going, by the way." You offer. The ink demon happily took your suggestion with a slight bob of his head. He grasped the sides of your shirt in order to take it off. He tossed the article of clothing over his shoulder carelessly. You shivered slightly at the cold breeze of the Studio now that your shirt was off. You were left in your bra now which wouldn't last long, considering Bendy was already trying to figure out how to unhook it. 

He eventually got it and you finished taking off the straps. He eyed your breasts lustfully, his hands immediately going to touch them. He gave them a squeeze which made you gasp lightly. Bendy then began to play with your nipples as his tail lashed back and forth slowly with interest. "So beautiful and soft..." Bendy praised lightly, leaning in to press a kiss onto one of your nipples, making your entire body feel like it was on fire. 

And then when he took it into his mouth, it was like your body turned into a inferno. It felt incredible and you couldn't help but moan louder at that. Bendy flicked his tongue up and down on your nipple and causing you to let out another moan, a bit louder as you arched your back, causing your breast to go deeper into his mouth. You can feel his teeth around it. "Hah Bendy...~" 

Bendy began to suckle on it while still flicking his tongue on it. One of his hands played with your other breast and the other one was trying to unbutton and unzip your jeans. Your hands grasped his horns, making him freeze for a moment. You then began to rub at his horns slowly, and he started to purr in delight as he suckled on you harder in return.

He suddenly stopped and pulled away from your chest and let go of your breast, leaving his saliva on you. You looked at him with confusion. "Take your jeans off." Your spine shivered at his command. You nodded slowly before moving off of him to take off your jeans and tossing them to the side. You saw him grin as his tail started to wag excitedly. You also decided to take your underwear off as well, tossing that as well. His grin got even wider. You smiled at his excitement before going back to straddling his legs again. He's never seen a nude human before so this is all new to him. He is very aware of the human anatomy but never seen it up close like this. He eyed you up and down, resting his gloved hands on your hips. 

"T-Thank you..." You stutter out. You suddenly felt something rubbing and throbbing against your upper thigh. You look down and find out that it's a tentacle. Long, thick, and jet black. You begin to wonder if that's Bendy's equivalent of the male genitalia. You swallow the build up of saliva in your mouth before speaking. "I-Is that your um..." You trailed off but the demon knew what you were trying to imply. He gave you a nod, looking down at it as well with mild amusement. "Mm-hmm." His tentacle started to rub against your thigh more than before. It seemed to have a mind of its own. But that's not your main concern. Your main concern is does Bendy intend to stick that in you? Because you could tell by just looking at his length that it isn't going to fit. 

Bendy seemed to know your worries and concern. "I promise I'll be gentle," The demon gently lowered you down onto the cot, leaving him hovering over you. He saw how tense your muscles are. "Just relax." His voice was so soothing and calm that it made you start to relax a little. Bendy pecked you on the lips after noticing that you were starting to relax. The demon spread open your folds with two claws and took a gander at your dripping wet pussy with a low growl of satisfaction, watching the way it glistened in the dim light. He wrapped his hand around his stiff cock and gave it a few strokes before lining it up against your hole. The demon pushed in gently, feeling how tight and wet you are. He gripped your hips as he pushed in a bit more, very slowly. It was easy for him to slip it in due to your natural lubrication and his entire body feeling wet and smooth. 

You feel a sharp pain as he pushed it in. The feeling of him penetrating you was nearly indescribable. It felt like warm water was inside of you yet somehow still solid. Despite this, it still felt painful because of your body adjusting to his size and girth especially now that he was fully inside. You could feel the blood dripping from your pussy. The pain caused you to tense up your muscles again as you grit your teeth together and hissed out in pain, tears pricking at the corners of your eyes.

"Does it hurt?" Said the demon in that soft tone of his as he immediately stopped. You found it adorable how he still cared about your well-being. "Y-Yeah... But I'll be fine." You replied nonchalantly. He nods slowly and rubs your hips to try and ease the pain. It doesn't really help but you appreciate the effort nonetheless. Bendy pressed a kiss on your cheek before sliding out very slowly just to push it back in. You hissed again in pain. "I promise you it's going to feel good in a moment, okay? Just bare with me." He whispered reassuringly in your ear. You nod. You didn't doubt him for a second. He growled out quietly in pleasure, feeling how tight you are around his large member. "Mnh..." You moaned softly as his tentacle rubbed up against your walls and making you wetter. Pleasure was starting to bloom, very very slowly washing away the pain as Bendy carefully pushed into you.

You gripped his shoulders tightly for stability as he let out soft growls in your ear. "A-Ahh~!" You cried out when his dick hit your sweet spot and sent a wave of pleasure throughout your entire body. It sent shivers down your spine and tingles in your pelvis. Bendy smiled a bit at the cute sound you made before kissing your cheek again. He mentally noted where that place was. Although he wanted to thrust hard into you, he started to slowly rock his hips against yours to make you comfortable. And you loved it at first but it didn't fill your needs after awhile. "Bendy... P-Please go faster..." You beg, looking up at him with your wide lustful eyes. 

Bendy nods and took all but the tip out, causing you to whine in disappointment before he rammed his dick back inside of you fully, making you squeal in delight. Bendy's claws sunk into your hips lightly. The demon lapped your neck before going at a much faster pace. A loud slapping noise could be heard throughout the room and could probably be heard out in the hallways. "Wrap your legs around me." The demon commanded. You obey and do so which was a good idea because his dick felt like it was even deeper inside of you. 

Bendy started to pant and growl into your ear as his claws sunk even further into you, blood dripped down from your sides but it didn't matter to you. Hardly registered into your brain, due to it being clouded by lust. He murmured praises to you as he continued his rough thrusts, huffing into your neck. "Mmnh you feel so delightful..." He whispered in your ear. His voice started to sound husky and seductive. You loved it. You loved his beautiful voice. You loved him. 

The demon started to thrust faster, hitting that sweet spot every time. "B-Bendy!" You moan out, tightening your legs around him with every harsh thrust he gave you. With the way you were moaning, you wouldn't doubt that the entire Studio could hear it. The pain has gone away completely and all you feel is unbelievable pleasure. You could feel his dick throbbing inside of you more and more. Bendy's breathing changed slightly, becoming more rapid. "I'm getting closer..." He told you huskily. "Mmm... M-Me too." Was your response. 

Bendy somehow managed to thrust into you even harder than before, ramming his tentacle into you, snarling all the while. The cot rocked loudly and continued to bang against the wall. "Fuck," he growls out. Out of all the months you've known him, you've never heard him curse before. "Y-You're so gorgeous...~" Bendy gripped your hips so hard that you're certain that it would leave a bruise. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him all over his face, not even being a little bit concerned of the ink upon your lips. As soon as you pressed your lips against his, he crashed his lips onto yours. Bendy took one of hands away from your hips to grasp your chin and hold it in place as he started to french kiss you. He removed his other hand from your hip and started to play with your clit with his thumb, circling it around. 

You could feel your climax getting closer and closer as the wonderful sensation consumed you. Suddenly, you blacked out for a few seconds and your body felt tingly everywhere. But it wasn't a bad thing. No, instead it felt incredible, possibly the best orgasm you've had. Your vision came back just as Bendy stopped kissing you. Bendy could feel how wetter you've become and he let out a low groan of sheer pleasure. You were clenching around him without even realizing it. He leaned in very close to your shoulder and licked it before biting down hard. Finally, you felt warm liquids filling you up, making you moan softly from how good it felt. Bendy pulled away from your shoulder, droplets of blood on his teeth. He definitely broke through skin. 

The demon panted heavily just like you as he rested his head on your shoulder. Once you caught your breath, you peck him on his ink-covered cheek with a small smile. Your hands reached up to gently rub his back. He, wanting to return the sweet gesture, started to kiss and lick at the bite he made as a attempt to clean it. You flinched slightly when his tongue dragged across it. But after awhile, it didn't hurt as much. Soon, he lapped up all the blood that the wound made with a soft happy purr. Afterwards, he pulls out of you, leaving your hole dripping out his cum. "Aah...That was amazing." You sigh out happily. Bendy rests his elbows on either side of you, resting his head in his hands as he smiled warmly at you. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." He replies. 

"Although, I do have a few questions..." Bendy's smile faded but it wasn't a frown. "Shoot." He says. You nervously twiddle your fingers together before saying what you want to say. "So... Will I die of ink poisoning or something?" Bendy nuzzled his head between your neck and shoulder, humming softly to himself. "Nope, my ink doesn't drip although it looks like it does. Think of it as jello but stronger." He responds, looking at the wound he made on your shoulder to make sure it wasn't infected. You nod slowly and rub his back, processing his reply. So his body works like jello? Interesting. "...Was this your first time?" You hesitantly question, hoping he wouldn't get offended.

But he doesn't seem to mind your question at all. "First time with a human woman like you, but far from my first time haha." Not wanting to accidentally kill the mood, you decide it's best not to dive deeper into that question. "Ok final question," You say as you put your hand on one of his horns, making him let out a confused noise and pull his head away from your neck and shoulder. But then he started to purr when you started to stroke his horn. "Can we do this again~?" You purr.

Bendy grins.

\----------------------------------------------

You've lost count of how many orgasms you've had or how many Bendy has had. Hickies, bruises, bite marks, and claw marks decorated your body. But right now, you're bouncing up and down the demon's dick while he thrusts up into you, making both of you perfectly in sync despite your inexperience. The wet slapping noises could probably be heard throughout the entire Studio, due to how quiet it is.

He gripped your beautiful ass, making you squeal in pain and in pleasure. Meanwhile you're using his horns like love handles and holding them tightly which drove him mad with pleasure. "Aah~! Bendy, fuck~!" You cry out as Bendy's dick hits just the right spot inside of you once again. He snarls loudly as he did a particularly hard thrust that made you see stars for moment as tears dripped down your face. He licked those said tears away with a low purr. You could feel his girthy dick throbbing inside of you, which means that he's getting closer. And that excited you.

Bendy growled quietly before going even harder into you, his dick hitting your g spot everytime and making you scream out his name over and over. "Mmnh...~ Doll, I'm getting closer..." He says quietly before kissing your neck, the gentleness perfectly contrasting with his rough thrusts. "Y-Yes~! Please cum into me~!!" You replied back lustfully. The demon snickered, pausing from kissing your neck to look at your face. You're blushing hard and your pupils are dilated. Even though his eyes are not visible, you can feel that he's looking at your eyes. "You really want that, huh?" He purrs. You nod eagerly. "You want me to cum inside you?" He continues huskily in your ear, making you shiver. Once again you nod and softly moan a "yes." His dirty talk turned you on even further. "I bet you want me to breed you, isn't that right, darling~?" He talked with the most lewd voice you've ever heard out of him. "Aah! Oh yes~!!" 

At that moment, you wanted nothing more than for Bendy to breed you and fill you up, maybe even get you pregnant. 'Is that even possible?' You wonder before going back to focusing on Bendy's dick which is starting to throb more inside of your cunt with every thrust. You can feel yourself getting closer by the moment. You sharply cry out when you finally climaxed. Hard. You tighten around Bendy again and a few more thrusts later, he cums all over your walls with a pleased growl. He continues to rock his hips, riding out his orgasm before coming to a complete stop.

Both of you pant heavily, feeling entirely exhausted. You rest your head against his chest, hearing his slow heart. He wraps his arms loosely around you and smiled a bit, still trying to still catch his breath just like you. 

When you both catch your breaths, he pulled out of you, letting his seed drip out slowly onto the cot. He gently rubs your back, his claws tracing over the wounds he made. You didn't even mind that he scarred you up. You hardly care about it. Sure it'll hurt when you go back home to put alcohol on it and it'll feel uncomfortable when you cover it up with bandages, but it's not even registering in your brain as something you should care about. 

Bendy lays you down on the cot, your head resting on one of the pillows. Mainly because the ink demon started licking your overstimulated cunt, savoring the taste of himself and you on his tongue. Your legs twitched as you let out a low whimper when his tongue dove deeper. It felt really uncomfortable but it also felt good. You squirm around him. After feeling that you were properly cleaned, he pulls away and laid down beside you, holding you close with one arm before using his other to get the thick blanket over the both of you. His head rested against your shoulder and neck as you began to finally relax. "You know, I've always wanted to know something about you..." You said quietly as you began to pet the demon in between his horns. You could feel the warmth of his breath near your ear. "Do you have eyes?" 

His head shot up to look at you before he moved his body to hover on top of you. 

You thought for a second that you had crossed the line by asking that but he raised one of his claws up to his face. He touched waved his hand over the spot where you speculated where his eyes could be. And there it was. All white but it had a pitch black catlike pupil but you could see light reflecting from it. Bendy only showed one of his eyes but you were comfortable with just the one. "Why didn't you tell me? It's so beautiful..." You murmur as you sit up a bit to get a closer look. Bendy smiled a bit. A bit of grey dusted his cheeks. "Well, the ink creatures like to attack me there so I hid it for safety reasons. I wanted to wait until I could fully trust you to show you it." His response made you feel a little bad for him but you felt happy that he trusts you enough to show you it. 

You put your hands on his cheeks and kissed him. He froze for a second, processing, before kissing you back. You smiled into the kiss before Bendy suddenly pulled away. You looked at him with slight shock and wonder what could've warranted that reaction. "Sorry, I just wanted to say how much I love you." He smiled shyly. You snicker before pecking him on his lips. "I love you too." That simple response made his heart flutter and a grin grow on his face. "Sleep?" You suggested, feeling a yawn coming on. He nods and rests his big head on your shoulder, purring. "Night," he murmured. You give him a good night kiss before finally heading off to sleep.

You're so glad that you wondered into Joey Drew Studios.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's kinda short...


End file.
